


Crashed

by thejilyship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Jealous James Potter, fem!James - Freeform, fem!Jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejilyship/pseuds/thejilyship
Summary: Jamie never thought she would be excited to see Lily Evans snogging someone.But this opens the door on a whole new world of possibilities.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: Fem! Jily





	Crashed

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that used to only be on tumblr. It's gone through a bit of revising, because there was no way I was posting this one without revising it first  
> Enjoy!

Jamie Potter had never been so happy to see two people snogging in the middle of the corridor as she was to see Katie McAllister and Lily Evans snogging near a suit of armor on the third floor, outside the charms classroom after lights out, on October fourth.

Of course, the euphoria lasted only for a moment, because then she was suddenly very aware that Katie had her fingers wrapped up in Lily’s hair, and her other hand was getting dangerously close to her bum and Jamie couldn’t watch anymore without her vision going green, so she spun on her heel and high-tailed it back towards the Gryffindor common room.

But Lily and Katie weren’t just snogging in the middle of the corridor, they were also ‘doing rounds’ because they were prefects and Lily happened to have super hearing and noticed the involuntary squeal that Jamie let out when she spun around and started running, a light jog really.

Or maybe she heard the footsteps.

Or Jamie running into the wall and dropping her glasses on the floor.

She could also have heard Jamie swearing as she rubbed her forehead and dropped to her knees, feeling around for her glasses before she could remember that she was a witch and should pull out her wand and summon them.

“Potter,” Lily came up behind her, bending down and picking up Jamie’ glasses. Damn her and her perfect vision. And her perfect eyes for that matter. Jamie stood and ran her hands over her face. “You know it’s after lights out, right?”

Jamie took her glasses from Lily’s outstretched hand, placing them on her face and giving Lily a look. She didn’t look as though someone’s hand had just been on her bum. She looked entirely all too composed and it left Jamie feeling a bit like what she had just seen wasn’t real. “You’re not really going to try and give me detention, are you?” She said, cocking her head to the side and burying her fingers in her thick curls, trying to ground herself in her usual swagger.

“Well, I’m a prefect, I am supposed to give detention to students I find out in the corridors after lights out.” She said, crossing her arms. Jamie could hear it in her tone, the question that was coming next. “You want to give me one good reason why I shouldn’t?”

Jamie laughed and the, quite boldly, reached out and fixed Lily’s tie for her. Lily looked down at Jamie’s hands, but didn’t otherwise react.

“I think I can.” She said, looking over Lily’s shoulder for Katie. She must have walked off in the other direction to finish her rounds. Jamie winked at Lily and then started towards the Gryffindor tower again.

Lily cleared her throat and shook her head.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” She said, acting as though she had no clue that Jamie had seen her with her tongue down Katie’s throat not two minutes ago. Jamie dug her nails into her palm at that thought.

“Nothing.” Jamie said, swinging her fists at her sides, hoping that the one closest to Lily might bump against her hand. “I just, didn’t know you were into girls.”

Lily’s face went red and she looked down at her feet. “You saw that.” She asked quietly, and Jamie thought it was a bit ridiculous on her part that she hasn’t assumed that Jamie had seen her with Katie.

“Yep.” Jamie said, slightly less chipper. Lily didn’t seem to notice. “So, you and Katie,” She cleared her throat. “You two a thing or…” She was desperately hoping for an ‘or’ here.

“No.” Lily shook her head quickly, and Jamie was sort of surprised that she hadn’t told her to piss off. “I mean,” She bit her lip. “We were. But we’re not anymore.”

“Alright, Evans?” Jamie asked, relaxing substantially at that confession. She wasn’t dating Katie anymore. They were just snogging, and Jamie didn’t want to know why, not really. She just wanted to be relieved.

“I’m fine.” She said, “But, can you-” She was fumbling for her words and that was so unlike Lily. “Can you not tell anyone about this.”

“Afraid you’ll get your badge taken away for snogging instead of patrolling?” Lily rolled her eyes and even cracked a grin.

“No,” She said. “It’s just, Katie doesn’t want anyone to know that she- You know-”

“Like’s girls.” Jamie supplied. “I get that.” They were quiet for a moment. “That’s why you two aren’t together anymore?”

“I’m not the kind of girl who likes sneaking around in the dark. At least, not like that.” Lily nodded. “And I get it too, especially with the added drama of my being muggle born, but-” She shook her head. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” 

“Because we’re friends and you want to tell someone.”

“We’re not friends.” Lily laughed.

“Of course we are. We’ve been roommates for six years now!”

“Yes, and you’ve been a thorn in my side since day one.” Jamie frowned. She shouldn’t have, because she knew this. She had never given Lily and easy time. She had always gone out of her way to tease the girl, or to show her up in class. Part of this was because she was a bit immature and enjoyed a good laugh, but another part of it was because she very much fancied Lily and up until five minutes ago, she didn’t know that she could do anything about it and that was beyond frustrating.

“It’s your fault.” Jamie shrugged. Lily found this amusing as well.

“Oh is it?” She asked, raising a brow.

“Of course it is, I mean how’s a girl supposed to act around you?”

“I don’t know,” She pretended to think about it for a moment. “How about like a normal, sane person?”

“I try.” She said, grinning a bit. They were climbing up the final staircase now and would be on the seventh floor in just a moment. Jamie would be worried that this meant that their time together was almost over, but they shared a room. “Your patrol over, or are you just escorting me back to the dormitory to make sure I don’t get into any more trouble?”

“Both.” Lily smirked, bumping her shoulder against Jamie’ arm. She’d always liked how short Lily was, though she was only two or three inches shorter than Jamie was, she exaggerated it in her head.

They were quiet again, walking through the corridor in comfortable silence. Then Lily gave the Fat Lady the password and Jamie made and ‘after you’ gesture that made Lily roll her eyes again.

“It’s a good thing we don’t have a third roommate to wake up.” Jamie said as they entered their room. She was pretty sure that she had said it in a normal voice, but it was possible that it was a bit more strained than normal. The thought of them not having a third roommate meant a whole lot of things now that it hadn’t this morning.

She cleared her throat as she shut the door behind her and fought off a blush.

Lily had old sweaters littered about, and books and parchment and ties and socks. Her bed wasn’t made, and it had about eight pillows on it. Jamie’s side of the room was quite the opposite. She had all her shoes lines up neatly at the base of her trunk, her books were all stacked on her desk or on the book shelve and her bed was made as if it was about to be inspected.

“It’s not that late.” Lily shrugged, then she walked off to the loo and closed the door behind her.

Jamie allowed herself to freak out for the first time since running into the wall.

Her roommate was gay.

Her roommate was into girls and Jamie, who had fancied Lily for the better part of the last six years, was a girl! She had tits and everything, and it wasn’t all hopeless anymore. She had a shot with Lily, an honest to Merlin shot with her.

She started bouncing on the balls of her feet and went to pull out her two-way mirror and tell Sirius the wonderful news, when Lily walked back out with a toothbrush in her mouth.

Jamie watched her toe off her shoes, and then peel off her socks, all while continuing to brush her teeth, and felt herself about to do something stupid.

She opened her mouth just as Lily turned to go back into the bathroom and out tumbled, “I fancy you.”

The room got very awkward very quickly and Jamie felt her entire face heat up and knew that she was bright red, probably splotchy, and a hand went up and tangled itself in her hair, as she needed the comfort.

She pressed her lips together and internally swore herself to the grave, wishing that she could suck those words back in and just crawl in bed and keep quiet, because Lily had yet to turn around and she had just kind of frozen halfway in the room, and halfway in the loo, her hand still on her toothbrush. Jamie opened her mouth again just as Lily unfroze, walked into the bathroom, and turned on the sink.

Jamie sunk down to her trunk in utter embarrassment as soon as Lily was out of sight. You weren’t supposed to tell your roommate that you fancied her, no matter how true it was.

It was probably a rule or something.

But she didn’t have time to wallow for long, because they were roommates, there was no escaping. And when Lily came back into the room, her face was red like Jamie’s, but it didn’t appear to be that way because she was embarrassed.

No. Lily looked very angry.

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” She said, her fists balled up and her nose scrunched. Jamie instantly jumped to her feet and put her hands up. “You think it’s funny to make- I mean this is why I didn’t tell you! Actually, there were a lot of reasons that I didn’t tell you, but this is one of them. You make everything into a joke.”

“I’m not doing that!” Jamie tried to explain, “Honestly I’m not!”

“Really? So, you find out that I’m queer and then you just magically-”

“I’m gay!” Jamie shouted, which did stop Lily from shouting at her, but it also turned Jamie’s cheeks even more red. “I have been all along! I didn’t know that you were, and I’ve been going around, acting like a complete git because I fancy you and I didn’t think- but you- I mean-” She pulled at her hair.

She’d royally mucked all of this up.

She was coming on too strong now, and it wasn’t as though Lily and Jamie were great friends. They’d worked out how to live together, Lily no longer gave her detention every time she got back late or when she caught her trying to copy her homework. They could even joke around with one another on occasion, but that was about it.

“I promise I’m not trying to make this into a joke. You can ask Sirius or Remus or Peter, they all know that I fancy you,” She wasn’t even embarrassed anymore, just desperate to get Lily to believe her. She needed her to understand that she hadn’t said it to tease her or make a joke.

Lily looked skeptical, but her face wasn’t so red anymore. “So, you’re telling me now because you saw me snogging Katie and you think that just because-”

“No, don’t do that. Don’t put words in my mouth. I’m telling you now because-” She shook her head. “I didn’t plan on telling you, it just sort of came out. I’ve been holding it in for so long and then I got excited-” She mumbled and felt her face heat up again. “And I know you don’t have to fancy me just because we’re both into girls…” But it would be really neat if you did, she finished in her head. “The only reason I haven’t told you before was because I didn’t think you would want to know. I thought the only thing it could accomplish was making things more uncomfortable in here than they already were.”

“Because we’re roommates.” Lily said, all anger gone now.

“Yeah, there’s definitely that.” Though that hadn’t stopped Jamie from fantasizing about it. For Merlin’s sake, _they didn’t have a third roommate_. “But also, because I know how uncomfortable it is to have someone tell you they fancy you when you just- can’t reciprocate their feelings and I didn’t want to do that to you.”

“Sirius?” She guessed. That threw Jamie for a whole other kind of loop and she shook her head.

“What? No, he’s like my brother.” She made a face and Lily laughed and the cleared her throat. Jamie looked up at her. “So?”

“So.”

“What now?” She ran a hand through her hair again and leaned up on her tiptoes. When she looked up at Lily, she found the redhead looking at her with a narrowed brow and pursed lips.

“I think there are really only two options here,” She said at length.

“Alright,” Jamie nodded, trying to ready herself for whatever Lily was about to say. She knew that she wasn’t going to like it, but she had gotten them into this mess, so she would have to stand here and help Lily figure out how to clean it up. “And what are they?”

“Well, we could pretend that this never happened and just go to bed. In the morning we’ll wake up and you’ll copy off my Charms homework, I’ll pretend that I don’t notice, and we’ll go down to breakfast where you’ll sit with your mates and I’ll sit with mine.” Jamie felt her stomach drop a bit and shifted a bit from one foot to the other.

“And what’s the other option? Me going to sleep in the boy’s dorm?” She wouldn’t blame Lily if she said that she needed some space. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t done it in the past.

Lily shook her head.

“The other option,” Lily repeated, taking a step towards Jamie. “Would be you asking me to go to Hogsmeade with you next weekend. I could say yes, and then we’d go to bed. And in the morning, we’ll wake up and you’ll copy off my Charms homework and I’ll pretend that I don’t notice, and then we’ll go down to breakfast and you might hold my hand, and then I’ll sit with my mates, and you’ll make your mates sit with us because you’re rather demanding sometimes and-” But Jamie was bouncing on her heels again and all but launched herself against Lily, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing her face against Lily’s shoulder. Lily stumbled back at the force of Jamie’s hug.

She stepped back and put her hands on Lily’s shoulders, making sure that she was stable before she dropped her hands and clasped them together, lest she tried to do something like that again.

“Sorry, but I very much like the second option and I got a bit excited.”

“I don’t think that you attacking me, was part of the second option.”

“Sorry,” Jamie flinched, and Lily laughed again.

“I promise I didn’t mind.”

They stared at each other for a moment and then Lily tilted her head expectantly.

Jamie’s heart was beating wildly in her chest and she felt like she’d been electrocuted when she remembered that she’d chosen the second option. “Right! Um, Evans, there’s a Hogsmeade trip coming up next weekend, do you think that you would maybe want to go with me?” She reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear and then quickly clasped her hands back together. She didn’t trust them to behave themselves.

Lily had her lips pressed together, and it looked like she was trying hard to keep from laughing. “You really do fancy me, don’t you?”

Jamie squeezed her hands and nodded. “Yes.”

“Alright. Let’s go to Hogsmeade together.” Her smile wasn’t shy, but it was different than it normally was around Jamie and she desperately wished that she knew what was running through the other girl’s head.

“That is excellent to hear.” She bounced on the balls of her feet again and then took a step back. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to head out for a bit so that I don’t do or say anything that will make you change your mind.”

“It’s after lights out, where are you going?” Lily laughed.

“I need to tell Sirius about this immediately.” Lily’s laugh was bigger this time, and Jamie felt it reverberating through her body. “Yes, so, I’ll see you later.”

“G’night, Jamie,” Lily reached out and tapped the tip of Jamie’s nose before she turned around and headed back into the bathroom.

“G’night,” Jamie counted to three, and then raced toward the door.


End file.
